Lips of an Angel
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Set a few years after the Titans split up. Thanks to Cyborg's holographic technology, they have gone through collage and are living normal lives. Now something from Gar's recent past is unveiled... What will he do? How will he react? BBRae, lemons.


_**Hey, it's me! This story, as you will soon find out, is slightly bent. The Titans are still themselves, but it doesn't show until around half-way through this chapter. They are all currently using Cy's holo-rings, but Terra and Malchior are normal people (well, Malchior is normal. Terra is Terra with no memory.) **_

_**They are around… 24-ish, old enough to be close to finishing collage. And Robin made them go to regular high school on a daily basis, claiming it better to fit in. Cy has graduated already because he's older! And a doctor, so he really just graduated I suppose, heheh. **_

_**I am a fluff ball and a Terra basher. Just warning you--although it isn't too heavy in this fan fiction… It is in Gives You Hell, though, so if you love Terra bashing, check that one out! I'm particularly mean to her in that one! Well, on with the show! Love always to ShadowAngel1001 and ScarsOfTime! Thank you both for your support earlier on in my fan fiction career, though I only know one of you personally (in real life, not computer life)!**_

_**LEMON WARNING LATER ON! For those who want a warning. For those who don't care, ignore this.**_

Garfield's cell phone went off, and he went into his living room so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping girlfriend. "Hello?" "Gar…" "Oh, hey Rae." It was Raven, his ex-girlfriend…His 'we-push-the-boundaries-of-friends-and-lovers' best friend.

"It's Malchior…He hit me, Gar… He has been for a while… I don't know if I'm going to last much longer, and I need help…," she sobbed, and he shushed her before whispering, "I'll try, Rae, but… I have Terra. There are times I wish it was you, though… I have to be quiet--she'll hear…"

He could hear the smile in Raven's voice next time she spoke, and he loved it. He missed her so much, but Terra didn't want her around, so they kept their distance. She murmured, "I miss you, Gar. . . Kori and I are starting to worry we'll never see you again…"

"Rae, I'd go, but… Terra… She's special. She loves me so much, Rae, almost as much as you di--" His breath caught in his throat as he almost told the truth to her, and he muttered, "I can't say that… But I miss you too. I wish sometimes that we'd never broken up, but…" "I understand. Do you remember what today would be?"

"Ah, today would've been our…," Garfield counted it off on his fingers as Raven whispered softly, "Three year anniversary. I got nostalgic about it, just chuckling at the time you and I spent, and I got the beating of the century…"

Terra trudged in as Gar was saying, "Shh, I promise it'll be okay, Rae… Have I let you down before? I'll help you, promise." Her blue eyes narrowed at him, and she said in a normal speaking voice, "Oh, hey, Gar, tell Raven I say hi and to deal with things herself."

He could hear Raven swallow a sob on the other side of the phone, and she whispered, "He's awake. I have to go. Love you forever and always, Gar…" "Love you too," he replied by instinct, and added, "I'm gonna save you, don't worry…"

She was gone a moment later, and he stared at his girlfriend. "Oh, so you love her too? What did she need help with, a broken nail?" Terra's bitter laugh made him angry, much more angry than he could remember being since high school when he'd fought Malchior because he'd 'accidentally' hit Kori Anders--another close friend of his.

"Yeah, I love her. And she's being beaten black and blue by her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend." Terra scoffed. "Malchior couldn't hurt a fly! He's too nice. He only puts on that 'ooh, I'm so badass' attitude to scare off people he doesn't like."

"Oh, so you can defend him, but I can't help her?" "Yeah! That's exactly what I'm saying! She's just pretending to be helpless so her cheating boyfriend won't leave her for me when you and I are through!" The blonde clapped a hand over her mouth, but the damage was done.

"You've been cheating on me with _Malchior_??" he asked, his green eyes wide, "But why?" Terra's lips curled up in a mean smirk, and she replied, "Why, don't you know? He's a better kisser, screws better, is more gentle, and is so much more handsome.

"I'm only going out with you because he wanted to go out with her and hurt her for all the times in high school she held your hand, and all the times he saw you kiss, and all the times he and I moped around because we were half in love with you lot!

"If you would've gone out with us then, your precious Rae-Rae wouldn't have all those nasty scars from when Malchior lashed her sorry back and called her a worthless whore. If she hadn't had that damn baby, she'd be in a lot better shape. He was pissed because of that, so pissed."

She laughed as Gar's eyes widened, and she whispered cruelly, "She's got black hair, and sickly looking pale skin** _JUST LIKE HER MOTHER'S, AND HER DADDY'S BIG GREEN EYES!_** You think we didn't put two and two together? She was going out with Malchior when she had--"

"She kept her…" he whispered, "She kept the baby…" "What the hell are you talking about? She didn't even know she was having it until she went to the doctor and he did that x-ray thingie to her stomach!"

"No," he replied, "The night she and I broke up, she told me she was getting an abortion, and that the child was mine. That's why we broke up--I didn't want her to kill my kid…our kid--and she couldn't take the risk of having to drop out of collage to take care of it."

Terra's eyes grew wide, and he glared up at her, snarling, " We're finished. By the time I get back here with my family, you'd better be gone. I'm taking the keys, so you might want to call your lover and ask him to come pick you up, because if I see him when I get my kid, I'll hurt him worse than he hurt me in high school. No one is going to hurt my family and not get hurt worse."

He walked out, snatching the keys to the car (and the apartment), and his tires squealed as he pulled out of the drive and into the street. He rushed, and was glad that Dick Grayson was on patrol down their street and gave him an escort.

They got there and saw Raven running from the house, a bundle in her arms as she crossed the lawn, dumping things in the driveway. Gar pulled in, and she shoved the bundle at him, then ran inside to gather the rest of her things, Dick following to help.

He held the crying little girl, and she quieted quickly, cooing as she grabbed his finger. He smiled at her, and moved her head to his shoulder, holding her tight and safe. He lulled her to sleep, muttering, "It's okay, cub, Daddy's got you…"

He set her back in Raven's arms a moment later, and told her he'd get the stuff if there was any left, but she shook her head and said there was none. She sat in the car as he and Richard got all of it in the car, and as they drove off, Richard going back to his patrol, and Raven in the car with Garfield, he asked, "What's her name?"/

"Nona. Nona Kori Logan." "She's beautiful." "Yeah, she's really something else, isn't she?" They were silent a moment, then both burst out. "Why didn't--" "I'm so sorry I--" They looked at one another, and Gar nodded. "Ladies first."

Raven looked down at her hands, and quietly muttered, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Gar… We broke up, and I realized I was dying inside at the thought of giving away your child…my child, too…ours… I'd just begun to go out with Malchior, so I told him that she was his, and he whooped and hollered and when she got here, she had your eyes, and he knew. I would've told you, but I didn't want you to worry…"

He stopped the car at a stoplight, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. They continued on, and he chuckled, "You answered me, so I have nothing more to ask than if you're going to stay with me." "Would you even let me?" He looked over and smiled at her, replying, "I'm not going to leave my family on the street, Rae, you included."

Raven sat there as the tears slid down her face, and she loved that she'd met Gar. She loved that she'd had Nona, and she loved _him_. "Aww, Rae, don't do that…" He pulled in his driveway, hopping out and coming around to her side, wiping her tears away.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his and hoping he didn't get mad. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed that way for a moment, no tongue, no anything, just the contact of their lips. He sent her in with the baby, unpacking and setting things where they would be used.

He put the crib in the room beside his last, and Raven went in to lay Nona down. "May… May I?" he asked, and she nodded, putting the four-month-old in her crib, tears slipping silently down his face as he looked down into the face of his child. He held her tiny hand and kissed her forehead, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he sat on his bed after he'd left her to sleep.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Rae. You stay in here, I know you'll worry if you're too far away from her, huh?" She nodded, and whispered, "I'd let you stay. I still have for you what I had…" He stood, and looked her in the eyes. "Before either of us falls asleep, I'm looking at your wounds."

She shook her head, and turned away. "I'll be fine. It's all bruises…" He lifted her arm, and said, "That doesn't look like it was a bruise," tracing a scar that went from her elbow to the side of her hand. She pulled away, and he pulled her against his chest.

"I'm not him, and I never will be. Rae, please let me take care of you. Please let me love you all over again." She looked up at him, amethyst eyes teary, and she nodded, but warned him, "It isn't pretty. It's everywhere--he made me ugly…"

He guided her into the bathroom, and she stripped down, proving herself right--she meant everywhere. There were several fresh cuts on her back that looked infected, and a bright slash on her chest made him want to kill.

Light scars covered her body, and her legs were all kinds of torn up, especially near the top. He understood now why she was wearing a long skirt and a baggy tee-shirt. He pulled her face to his, and kissed away her ashamed tears. "I still think you're beautiful, Rae. I hope you know you're strong."

She started to cry again, and he held her, then tended to what wounds he could. "I'm going to have to bring you to Vic. I know It'll be awkward, and I know you'll want to die, but he still cares about you, still calls you sis when he gets drunk because he forgets to watch his mouth around me."

Raven nodded, and he brought her one of his big shirts and a pair of baggy shorts to wear to the clinic, helping her clasp her bra before carefully pulling the shirt over head. He started the car as she grabbed Nona, and after he locked the apartment, they drove off again.

"RAVEN!!" Victor cried out, about to hug her tight. Garfield gave him the 'uh-uh' look, and lifted her shirt hem to show the cuts on her chest and back. He winced, and led them into the examining room.

Two hours later, Raven had been all stitched up (one cut on her back, the big one on her chest) and bandaged, and was able to get a bone-crushing hug from Vic without re-opening a wound. "Man, I missed you, li'l sister!" "Missed…you…too…," she managed to gasp out, and he let go.

"Whose younker?" Raven rocked Nona in her arms and replied, "Ours." Victor's eyebrows shot up. "_'Ours'?_ As in yours and grass stain's?" She nodded, and Gar beamed. "I thought… and the…but the… Weren't you broken up because you didn't want it and he did?" He turned to Gar, glaring. "You said you were against the abortion. You better have been."

"I was! I'm glad I was! She decided against it…" Raven's eyes were bright as she told him the sleeping girl's name, and he sniggered. "You named her after my ex and Star? That's pretty awesome."

Raven nodded, and laughed with him. "Great, I named her Nona before I knew of the breakup!" "I think her name is fitting," Gar interjected, and Victor groaned. "Aww, man, you're not gonna pull a Dick and Kori are you? Don't go all 'oh my goodness, I have a fam', I must be more mature' on me please!"

Gar chuckled, and said, "Nah, you still have your video game partner." He was quiet a moment, then looked over at Raven. "Right?" She nodded, and replied, "It's not my choice. I'm not even your girlfriend…" He nodded. "True. I wouldn't let you be again anyway."

She gasped, angry tears pooling in her eyes. He held a finger to her lips, and continued. "It's been shown that we still love each other. I was going to ask you the night we broke up, and I hope we can continue from where we were… Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" She nodded, tears falling, but happy ones. Vic rolled his eyes, and then gave Garfield a mega-noogie.

"Glorious! Friends, I see that you are well. Richard was driving me to see Victor about my pregnancy." Gar's eyes opened wide. "Dude, you're gonna have a baby? Since whe--" He was glomped by a cheerful redheaded Kori, whose stomach was quite round. "Yes, Garfield, isn't it wonderful? Now our children may grow side by side!"

"Vic, Rae, Gar, nice to see you. Why are you here, might I ask?" Raven looked down at her bandages. "Treating some…sour wounds." They visited for a while longer, until Raven's eyes were barely open and Garfield had to carry her to the car.

They got home around two in the morning, and Raven was hardly able to get up and into the house to get to the bed. Gar put their daughter in bed once more, and lay next to his fiancée. She lay on her side, at the edge of her side, and he pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair.

"I missed this…," she whispered, "Not once did he hold me as gently as you do…" He laughed, and said, "You should've heard how Terra went on about him. Did you know they were cheating on us with each other?" She shook her head, and he stroked her hair. She gave him a feather-light kiss, and lay her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I know you really cared about her." He shook his head, and admitted, "I was saying that to try and convince myself…" She peered up at him and he smiled down at her, and somehow they met in the middle.

_**LEMON WARNING! Again, if you don't read them, skip to the next italicized bolded words, please. Thank you.**_

He held her tight and close, letting out a year of pent up passion. He'd never been able to make love to Terra without picturing Raven, ever... Though he'd had to control himself a bit to keep from blowing his cover. He was going to let her know it tonight, too. He gently nibbled from her ear down her neck, and loved how she clung to him.

Raven was about to go crazy. He lifted her shirt a bit, and with a half-evil, half-mischievous grin, he kissed her stomach, stubble tickling her and lighting her on fire. She pulled him up to her lips by the hair, earning a growl and an extremely fierce kiss.

He tangled his hands in her long hair, and she purred beneath him, loving when they breathed together, through his nose, out hers, in hers, out his, their mouths pressed hard together. She ground against him gently, and he sucked in a sharp breath, groaning as she continued.

She loved being able to please him because she wanted to. She'd spent the last four months pleasing Malchior when he wanted it, just when he wanted it, and being hit when she made him release too fast or didn't make him release fast enough. She loved how Gar rubbed her tummy before he moved his hands up to squeeze her breasts.

She lowered her hands from his hair to his chest, slipping his shirt up. She pulled it off, tracing across his chest with her fingertips as he worked magic on her body, pinching her nipples between his fingers. She arched her back, and he took this opportunity to free her of his shirt and her bra.

He drooled at the sight of her bare chest now that the situation he saw them in wasn't dire. He buried his face in her cleavage, licking along the bandages. He bit a nipple, gently rolling it between his teeth as she moaned, yanking his hair.

Her breathing was rigid, and he licked when his torture was over, moving to the other side. He tore more cries from her lips, and grabbed her hand, looking up into her eyes as he slipped the ring off her finger. Her hair shortened, and a red stone appeared on her forehead. Her eyes went from crystal blue to deep, royal purple.

She began to protest, but he pulled his own ring off, his skin turning light green, his blonde hair becoming dark emerald, his eyes brightening and his pupils turning to slits. She looked down at him fondly, and buried her hands in his hair, having missed the color.

She hadn't taken that ring off (except to shower) in a year. Thank God Cy had made it look like an antique. Now that he was Beast Boy--Changeling now, actually--once again, Gar nibbled back up to her lips, then nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent like a drug.

"God, I forgot how good you smell…," he murmured, and held her tight to himself. She clung back, and for a moment, they lay there, happy to be together like they were. "I bet those two are doing the same thing," he chuckled, but she shook her head.

"They could never share what we do. I love you, Gar. They only lust." He nodded, and closed his eyes tight as he buried his face in her shoulder, biting back tears. He nipped and nibbled her neck, and she giggled as he bit her where it tickled.

His hands went to her hips, tugging at his shorts. She nodded, and they were gone, and he had great fun teasing her through her panties. She returned the favor, using her (almost rusty) powers to remove his pants. He chuckled, but regretted it as she rubbed his shaft slowly, torturing him for it.*

He sighed, groaning as she hit a sensitive spot on the underside. She hit it again, making him louder as she grew faster. He shredded her panties in his claws, and threw them at the wall. He slid in her, hissing at the pleasure. She cried out as he hit something deep inside her, and he grinned like a feral beast as he quickened, then joined her moaning as she shrank around him.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she darn near screamed. Having not been with him like this in so long, she'd forgotten how deep he went--deeper than Malchior, that was for sure. Of course, he _was_ super human…

Changeling hadn't been in someone fully since he left Raven, and the way it felt made him dizzy. Both overcome with feelings they hadn't had in ages, they burst quickly, him right after her. He fell to the side, and they lay there, panting and sweating, and he pulled her hair from her face, keeping her from overheating. He kissed her again, then kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose.

_**Lemon over. Continue your reading, prudes who skipped this part! I say 'prude' fondly… **__**J**_

_**(I say you're missing out!!! -- random person ((AKA my friend, Cass)))**_

She smiled at him, snuggling against him, her head resting on his chest. Ten minutes later, she woke to a cry, and he crawled out of bed before she could blink, yanking his jeans back on and checking on his little girl. He came back with her, and murmured, "I think she's hungry." Raven nodded, and got up, getting his tee from the floor before she went to get the formula.

She came back in and found him as a dog, curled up under their daughter's head as he slept peacefully, lulled by her coos. She smiled, pulling Nona from Gar's curled up body. She fed the small child, and lay beside her now-human-again fiancée, laying their child between them.

The next morning, Garfield Logan woke to green eyes that rivaled his own in brightness. They belonged to a tiny black kitten, and he grabbed it, curling up with it and turning to one himself, mewing to it, shocked when it replied, "Daddy? You kitten too?"

He turned human, and yelled, "Rae! Come here, come here, come here!!! You have to see Nona! Come on. Come on!" He was practically jumping up and down, and when Raven saw the kitten, she gasped. "OH MY AZAR!" she yelled, and he turned back into a kitten, picking Nona up by the nape of her neck.

She took the kitten in her palm, and stared. The kitten turned to a mockingbird, and then to a tiger cub, and Raven cradled her against her chest. Nona turned back to a human, her pale grey skin flickering midnight blue--nearly pitch black--as she willed herself to stay human.

The Changeling, noticing his lover's expression, took his daughter, laying her on the bed before his fiancée fell, and he caught her.

Raven woke five or so minutes later to an oddly familiar smell, and sighed relievedly when she saw that her daughter was once again human--and noticed the intelligent gleam in her eyes as she watched her father and mimicked his facial expressions, giggling animatedly when he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

She sat up, a wet wash cloth falling from her forehead. Changeling looked over at her, a smile on his lips as she sniffed around for the scent that woke her. He set Nona down for a moment, and held out a cup for her. "Is it…?" He nodded, and when she took a sip she thought she would weep.

"I got in the habit of drinking some when you and I were dating, and though Terra was suspicious as to why I kept white herbal tea around the house, I just… I missed you." He smiled at her sheepishly here, and continued with a quiet, "You still love this goofball, right?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek soundly, drawing another giggle from their daughter, who obviously was enjoying the scent of a drink her mother had craved quite a bit before she had her. "It makes me love you even more, Honey." She took another sip, and he nuzzled into her neck, smiling and pulling away when he felt the tug of a small hand on his shirt.

"Whatcha need, Cub?" he asked affectionately, and pulled her into his lap, bouncing her on his knee. She gurgled and cooed, and he chuckled when she turned into a kitten again. He did the same, and mewed at her for a moment, and when he changed back, he was smiling hazily.

"She says she loves you and I more than she knows how to word," he whispered, and held the once-kitten-now-child-again child to his shoulder, "She loves _me_, Rae, and she's barely met me…" Raven lifted Gar's face from staring at his daughter, pecking his lips.

"She loves you because she knows that you are her daddy. She loves you because you hold her gently, and look at her lovingly." A fire lit behind Garfield Mark Logan's eyes, and he met his fiancée's gaze. "Did he ever hurt her?" he asked, his voice even despite the hate he put in it.

She shook her head. "No. He ignored her completely." He cradled Nona to his chest, bringing up a tiny hand to kiss it as he murmured, "Better that than my daughter be hurt, love, and he's lucky he lives after hurting you."

Raven's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked them away. He was so… _Him._ That was the only way to describe how protective, how loving, how… perfectly dad-like he was. He nuzzled into Nona's blanket, and she cooed loudly, grabbing his green ears and pulling, making him laugh along with her.

"Daddy does look funny doesn't he? I'm green, but that's okay, 'cause your momma still loves me, despite all of my problems." Raven interjected, teasing, "Daddy doesn't have any problems, sweetie, he just acts like he does to get attention."

He looked up at her and asked, "Does it work?" They both started to laugh, remembering well nights they'd stayed awake in the Tower, whispering to one another, teasing just like this. Raven leaned back, laying on the bed and smiling when her lover joined her, their daughter on his chest.

"I miss those days." "Me too." He rolled on his side, and asked, "Do you really?" She nodded, and he smiled. "We could go back, you know. We could." She shook her head, and replied, "I'd much rather stay here…and raise our daughter so she'll know how to blend in while being herself at the same time." He nodded, and smiled as Raven cuddled into his chest, stealing their daughter from his chest and snuggling with her, too.

*--He was going commando. Fangirls, I know, it makes me drool too, but I can control myself, and so must you! *laughs as a pair of fangirls starts swooning at the mental picture* Or not heheh…

**Hey! This isn't the end--far from it, readers! But according to your responses, I could make the next chapter an unsatisfying end, or turn this into a lengthy, wonderful BBRae fest. You chose ^_^**

**Peace, Love, and Animals,**

**~ILF**


End file.
